


Nate Murphy's Law

by WeebTrashKun



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Maybe a little angst, POV Third Person, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slice of Life, poor nate just wants to be normal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeebTrashKun/pseuds/WeebTrashKun
Summary: Nate Murphy swears he's uneffected by Murphy's Law and the bad luck that follows. When he suddenly meets a girl with the exact opposite problem, he's only inclined to deny Murphy's Law more than ever. Unfortunately for him, life still has a few curveballs to throw at him.





	1. Origins [Part 1]

**Author's Note:**

> I know Nate was only featured in one episode (or at least it was only one when I wrote this), but I felt like he needed more screentime, so I wrote this!
> 
> The reader's description is left vauge on purpose and they're occasionally refferred to by their last name "Flynn" ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I love Milo Murphy's Law, but I sadly do not own it!

As much as Nate Murphy wanted to deny it, Murphy's Law played a huge role in his life. Take now for instance: here he was, dashing downhill towards the bus he'd just barely missed, all the while doing his best to avoid a tsunami of pistachios heading straight towards him. Most people would see this as a sign, yet Nate still refused to believe this situation had anything to do with Murphy's Law. It was all just one big, weird coincidence, that was all. 

As the road finally began to level and the bus rounded a corner, Nate's new mission was to keep from crashing into the school gate just ahead. He had little time to try and stop, and even less time to warn the girl in front of the gate to get out of the way. Only when he'd managed to slow down just the slightest did he remember the pistachios. He'd managed to fall ontop of them, allowing them to carry him down the rest of the way as he could only silently pray that the girl would get out of the way before it was too late.

Said girl paid no mind to the wave crashing towards her as she made her way down the sidewalk to reach the school on time. The only thing that managed to catch her eye was the gleam of a coin on the ground in front of her. "Oh sweet, money!"

Nate watched as she kneeled down to pick it up, wondering how she was completely oblivious to the chaos almost upon her. If she wouldn't move out of the way, he'd have to warn her. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" 

The girl finally turned to notice Nate, yet was surprisingly unbothered by the scene before her. As the boy braced himself for the impact, he realized the pistachio wave was begining to slow, eventually to a stop at the girl's feet. Nate sat in front of her, looking shocked as he slowly brought his arms down from his face. 

"Oh rad, pistachios! Here I'd thought the penny was cool." The girl grinned, plopping one of the delicious green nuts into her mouth. Nate continued to stare until she'd turned her attention towards him. "Thanks for the snack! Here, lemme help you up."

He only managed to shake out of his stupor once she offered him a hand. 

"I...thanks..." He slowly reached out to take her hand, nearly jumping after he'd made contact. It felt as if she'd accidentally shocked him with static electricity, leaving her a little surprised as well. Despite this, neither of their grips seemed to faulter. He quickly stood up, brushing dust from the excitement off of his clothing, hoping to distract from at least a little of his embarrassment. 

"Hey, aren't you in my science class? Nate, wasn't it? It's nice to meet you!" She gave him a smile.

"Y-yeah, me too." He couldn't help but notice they were still holding hands.


	2. Origins [Part 2]

It was hard to ignore all the whispers, but somehow, to Nate's surprise, the girl acted as if she didn't notice a single one. Everybody in school knew about his botched luck (that he still insisted he didn't have), so why would this girl be so willing to do something so bold as to be seen walking down the hallway with him? Only one theory came to mind: she was crazy. 

"Oh, here's first period, c'mon!" She practically dragged him inside, towards the front row lab table. The whispers continued from the classmates seated around them, causing Nate to continue questioning himself. He shrunk back in his seat the best he could with the stool. Maybe she just didn't know he was THE Nate Murphy and thought he was someone else. Maybe she'd just made a bet with someone. "You can get in closer, ya know. We'll probably need every hand we have for this project."

...or maybe she really was insane.

Nonetheless, Nate moved his chair the slightest bit closer without a word. The girl, on the otherhand, was apparently unsatisfied with this as she moved her seat inwards until their shoulders were just barely touching. He couldn't help but start to feel a little nervous.

"Good morning, class! Today, we'll be working with-oh!" The teacher, an elderly woman ironically named Ms. Elderly, who'd just walked in seemed visably surprised at the sight of Nate seated in the front of the class next to the girl. "Nate Murphy! How...lovely it is to see you up front for a change!"

Nate noted the teacher's hesitance. They'd had sort of an unspoken agreement that he'd sit in the back all semester in order to minimize the damage he was still sure that he didn't cause. Nevertheless, the old woman continued.

"Now I was going to have us observing some chemical reactions today..." She took a brief glance at Nate. "Buuuut, I think I'd rather us just watch a video instead."

Every student seemed to groan and murmer in complaint, glaring at Nate accusingly. Even the girl beside him seemed pretty bummed. 

"But teach! Seeing it irl is soooo much more...educational!" The girl argued, nearly slamming her hands on the desk.

"Be that as it may, young lady, chemicals aren't a toy. The chances of an accident are too great to ignore." Ms. Elderly replied, adjustIng the pointy black rimmed glasses on her face. 

"Didn't we study lab safety in chapter one though? It sure would be a shame to miss the opportunity of putting what we learned into practice..." The girl crossed her arms, looking away in a coy fashion. 

The teacher merely sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "Fine, put on your safety gear then. I suppose nothing can go too wrong with the elephant toothpaste experiment at least..." 

Less than ten minuets later, everyone in the classroom was robed in hazmat suits, save for Nate and the girl. They wore the standard lab apron and goggles, but were otherwise exposed to the potential chaos around them. Now Nate was sure that the other students must've thought she was delusional as well. 

"Now, carefully pour a drop from the vile into the beaker." Ms. Elderly instructed. 

Nate made an attempt to do this as his partner held the beaker steady against the table. He took a deep beath as he began muttering under his breath. "I don't have it. I don't have it. I don't have it. I don't have it..."

He slowly moved the vile to try and pour a drop until the replica skeleton propped up beside his table fell, brushing a boney had against his shoulder as it went, causing him to flinch. All content of the vile wound up being poured into the beaker, causing the chemicals to form into the paste-like substance in bulk amount. It shot up to the ceiling, bouncing against the tile and onto the clothing of every occupant in the room.

Nate glared at the beaker as if it were somehow responsible for his misfortune. He only looked up when a white tissue was brought into his vision. 

"Here." The girl offered him the tissue box with a smile. 

"...thanks..." He hesitantly took a tissue to start cleaning himself up, eyeing his partner suspiciously. She was completely clean. It was as if the experiment hadn't exploded on her at all. Every other person in the room was covered, yet the girl sitting next to him was untouched. 

Ms. Elderly broke his train of thought with a sigh as she took off her helmet. "Class dismissed, once again, on behalf of Murphy's Law."

"I don't have it!"


	3. Origins [Part 3]

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" The girl stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at Nate. They were on their way to their next period when she'd had an epiphany of some kind. "I haven't even introduced myself! My name is-"

The five minute warning bell rang directly above them.

"-but everybody calls me by my last name, Flynn!" She grinned, offering her hand for a handshake. Nate took it reluctantly. Once again, he'd felt that same shock of static from before. He chose to ignore it.

"It's Nate." He replied before realizing it was unecessary. "But you already knew that." 

"Maybe, but it's still nice to hear it come from you directly." She let go of his hand so that they could continue on their way. She pushed open the gym doors as they arrived, just as the bell rang. 

"Flynn! Murphy! Get ready cuz you two are the first pair to run the obstacle course!" The coach yelled pointing to an almost comically arraged course full of obstacles. Nate nearly groaned at the sight. Of course he'd been picked first and of course they had to be running through a practical death trap. 

His partner, on the other hand, looked ecstatic. "We're the first ones to run the course? Cool!"

She hurried to go change into her gym clothes, leaving the boy, once again, speechless. 

Minutes later, he was at the starting line, the girl beside him flashing her brightest grin. His cheeks tinted red as he glanced away in responce. The starting gun fired and off they went, the girl jumping every hurdle, leaping through the three-tire hoop, and launching off of the spring board no problem. Nate followed pursuit, tripping over the last hurdle and getting caught in the tire hoop which proceeded to snap off only to roll off of the spring board, tripping the girl up ontop of the rolling tires. She struggled for a moment, but eventually caught her balance and proceeded to logroll like she'd seen with the LumberZacks. 

They made it past the finish line, however, couldn't exactly stop. They'd managed to roll out of the gym's open double doors, through the school's closed gates, and into town, narrowly avoiding cars along the way. The whole way down, Nate was mortified, knowing that, after this, the girl would likely never speak to him again. 

It wasn't long before they'd crashed into a sea of marshmallows, cushioning an otherwise fatal fall, courtesy of an open, yet still moving, bigrig delivering the sugary treat who's door lock must've busted. The rectangular doors had luckily dislodged Nate from him round prison, landing him next to the girl. 

He was surprised to hear a barrage of giggles coming from his company. He sat up and looked over at her with shock clearly written across his face.

She only grinned and responded. "First pistachios, now marshmallows? If keep hanging out with you, I'll never need to pack lunch again!"

Nate stared for a moment in disbelief before, just slowly, cracking a smile. He snorted, bringing a hand to his eyes before laughing himself, falling back onto the marshmallow cushion. He soon noticed she'd stopped and calmed down, lifting his hand and turning his head to look at her. She was already looking over at him with a warm smile on her face. 

"You look so handsome when you smile..." She spoke softly, his face lighting up entirely red as she'd said it. Quickly realizing what she'd done, her face went pink in return as she slapped both hands over it. She whined. "I didn't mean to say that out loud!"

After a few seconds, she peeked between her fingers at him in his frozen state. She let out a sigh, removing her hands before sitting up to rub the back of her neck sheepishly.

"I...guess there's no hiding it now, but..." She started with a swallow. "I've...actually seen you around a lot before. Today was the first time I'd ever gained the courage to actually talk to you..."

Nate sat up in return looking puzzled. "Really?"

"Mhmm." She nodded before taking a deep breath. "The truth is that I-I...Ireallylikeyou!"

Their faces both bloomed a whole new shade of scarlet one could question was even on the spectrum. 

"I...really? Like...like-like?" Nate blinked as the girl nodded in comfirmation.

"This is so embarrassing..." The girl whined weakly from where she'd once again hidden her face. "The weird girl you just met confesses to you in the back of a marshmallow truck, of course you're gonna think think that I'm-"

"Amazing." He cut her off. "I think you're amazing."

"...really? Like...amazing-amazing?" She questioned, her hands now only covering her cheeks. Nate gave another snort, nodding.

"I've never met anyone like you before. I'd actually be honored if you'd..." He paused, blushing again. "Maybe go out with me?" 

The girl squeaked as she leaped towards him, enveloping him in a tight hug. Nate smiled, gently returning the gesture. And that was the start of what he would hope to be forever...

"What are you kids doing back here!?"


End file.
